


The Demon Inside

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Turtlecest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo allows a demon to possess his body in order to protect his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



> The idea for this story came from Kamechuu. She just graciously allowed me to write it.

It was a warm summer day as Leo walked through the forest that bordered his village of Mikasa but inside Leo felt ice cold. His was a small village on the outskirts of the country Yubari. The people of his village weren’t wealthy by any means but they were close knit which made his current predicament even harder.

Leo had just recently turned eighteen and he was still living at home with his father Splinter. Unlike most of his peers who were beginning to move away from home and start their own lives Leo couldn’t do that. Not only would that leave just his father to run the farm that made up their livelihood but he would be leaving behind his two younger brothers as well. Raph and Don were only four and five respectively, both much too young to be helping out with the farm.

On top of all of this, Mikasa had been having recent attacks by a rogue group of outlaws calling themselves the Purple Dragons. The outlaws would ride into town, terrorizing the villagers, and taking whatever they could carry away with them. So far Leo had barely been able to keep them from attacking their farm and destroying the only way they had to make a living. If Leo were to leave his home this would leave his family vulnerable to the attacks of the Purple Dragons.

This problem is what led Leo to be taking his solitary walk through the forest. The Purple Dragons never attacked in the middle of the day which meant that Leo had time for his walk before he needed to get home to make sure that his family was protected.

For hours Leo walked not paying any attention as to where his feet were leading him. It wasn’t until he came to the edge of a clearing with a small pond in the center that he actually paid attention to his surroundings. He knew this place from stories the elders in the village told as he was growing up. It was said that the pond contained an evil demon that should be avoided at all costs lest the creature that gazed into the pond lose their soul to evil as well.

Leo didn’t believe in the stories but he knew that most everyone else in the village did which meant that he wouldn’t be disturbed while he was here. Going over to the side of the pond Leo sat down on the shore and began tossing small rocks into the water.

As he threw the rocks Leo allowed his mind to wander over the problem he was experiencing. He was ready to move on and begin his own life, maybe travel and see the world before settling down. He couldn’t do that though as long as it would put his family in danger. He had to make sure that his family was safe before even considering leaving their farm.

Just as Leo was about pick up another rock to throw he felt a sharp stinging sensation across his cheek as a rock was sent flying past him. Looking around to try and find the source of the thrown rock, Leo was startled as a dark shape began to rise out of the water. Leo jumped to his feet and backed away from the pond.

“What are you?” Leo asked as the form took on a vaguely humanoid shape with shadows that obscured any clear lines.

 _“I have gone by many different names throughout the years. You may call me whatever you wish, it is of no consequence to me_ ,” the dark shape responded. “ _What I am is more easy to answer. I am a demon doomed to be trapped in this pond for the rest of eternity.”_

Leo was torn with indecision. Half of him wanted to run from this place before any worse trouble befell him while the other half wanted to learn more about this creature. His curiosity won out in the end.

“Why are you trapped in this pond?” Leo asked the demon.

 _“One hundred years ago my kind roamed the world freely_ ,” the demon began. “Like most creatures there were those that just tied to live their own lives and those that tried to use their powers to gain control over others. Because of our power, we were all persecuted and I was tapped here. With no body of my own I cannot leave this pond. Why have you come to this forgotten place?”

With his bottom lip clutched between his teeth Leo thought about whether he should answer or not. Eventually he decided there was no reason to be impolite and refuse to answer such a simple question.

“My family is in danger from a roving band of outlaws that have been attacking our village,” Leo confessed. “I want to be able to go out and see the world but I can’t do that if my family is in danger and I’m not sure if I’m strong enough to protect them by myself.”

 _“I may have a solution for you young turtle_ ,” the demon whispered seductively. “ _Allow my possession of your body so that I might leave this pond and I will guarantee your family’s safety.”_

The demon’s request caught Leo totally by surprise. He knew the stories about demon possession and none of them ended well for the one being possessed. He felt bad for the demon’s imprisonment if he truly hadn’t done anything to deserve it but that didn’t mean that he wanted to relinquish his body to this unknown force.

While Leo thought about his answer to the demon’s deal he looked around the clearing and noticed the shadows from the trees growing long. With an expression of horror Leo looked up at the sky and the setting sun. There was no way that he could make it back to his home before the Purple Dragons would attack. His family was completely vulnerable without him there to protect them!

“ _Let me in_ ,” the demon urged. “ _Let me take over. I promise that I will protect your family if only you give me my freedom_.”

Putting aside any doubts or misgivings about his decision, Leo nodded his head in agreement. Needing no further permission the dark shadows that had hung over the pond rushed forward and enveloped Leo their dark hold. Leo felt his body getting cold, his vision became dark, and he knew no more.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Leo let out a groan as he slowly surfaced back into consciousness. Carefully he opened his eyes and sat up to gauge his surroundings by the dim moonlight. His mind felt a little hazy as he tried to remember what had happened just before he blacked out.

The events at the pond came rushing back to Leo nearly knocking him back down. Another groan issued from his mouth as he brought a hand up to rub at the headache that was pounding away inside his skull.

As the memories of the deal that he had made with the demon came back to him so did his awareness of where he was. The tall trees around him and the soft moss underneath him told Leo that he was in the forest. Frantically Leo stumbled to his feet and took stock of his location before making his way as fast as he could towards his home.

After about ten minutes of running Leo finally emerged from the forest near his family’s small house. A spike of fear crashed through Leo when he saw the windows of the house still lit from the inside. Having to be up at dawn to tend to their animals meant that everyone should be in bed and the windows should be dark. Lights on at this time of night only meant bad things.

Throwing the door open with a bang Leo rushed inside and took a quick look around for anything out of place. The first thing that Leo noticed was that not only were his father and two younger brothers still up and awake and apparently unharmed but they weren’t alone. Also in the tiny kitchen of the house were Mr. and Mrs. Miyamoto, the parents of his best friend Usagi.

“Leonardo,” Splinter hissed when he saw his son.

“Leo,” Raph and Don echoed out together.

Jumping up they started to rush towards their older brother but were stopped in their tracks when Splinter grabbed onto each of their arms and held them back. The look of confusion on Raph and Don’s faces was exceeded only by Leo’s own confusion.

Ever since Splinter had taken Raph and Don into his home as his sons he had always encouraged and fostered their relationship with Leo and now to deny that seemed so very out of character. The glares the Miyamotos were shooting at him weren’t normal either.

“How dare you return to this village after what you have done,” Mr. Miyamoto spat out.

“I don’t understand,” Leo said. “Father what’s going on?”

“Mrs. Miyamoto, please take the children to the bedroom,” Splinter requested. “This is not something that children should hear.”

With a curt nod Mrs. Miyamoto left her husband’s side and took hold of Raph and Don’s hands, leading them into the back bedroom. As they walked away the tension in the room increased and everyone could feel it. Patiently they waited for Mrs. Miyamoto to return before answering Leo’s question.

“We know about the demon Leonardo,” Splinter growled out. “How could you have been so foolish? You knew the stories about that pond. You know how dangerous demons can be. How could you willingly allow one to possess you?”

“I did it for you,” Leo attempted to explain. “I did it to protect our family. The Purple Dragons were becoming too powerful and the demon promised to make sure that our family was safe from them. What else could I have done?”

“You could have said no. We have been getting by so far and we would have continued to do so,” Splinter adamantly replied. “Now not only have you chosen to allow this demon to exist inside of you but just look at what you have become from this union.”

For the first time since waking up Leo looked down at himself and saw his hands and plastron covered in blood. A look of horror spread across Leo’s face as he saw the blood.

“I don’t understand,” Leo pleaded. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Mr. Miyamoto thundered. “You murdered my son. That’s what you did. You came running into the middle of the village with your eyes nearly glowing black and proceeded to hack every Purple Dragon you saw to pieces. Some of them tried to run away and when you started to follow them Usagi tried to stop you.

“Your best friend. My son. Because he tried to stop you from tainting your honor any further you murdered him. You ran your katana through his heart and left him to die while you chased after a couple of nobodies.”

Leo was so shocked by Mr. Miyamoto’s declaration that he had killed his best friend that he didn’t see the fist coming at his face until it was too late and he was sprawled across the floor. It was only Mrs. Miyamoto’s hand on Mr. Miyamoto’s shoulder that prevented him from continuing his attacked on Leo. With an angry growl Mr. Miyamoto pulled out of his wife’s hold and led them both from the house.

Splinter sighed tiredly as he watched their friends leave. “I am most disappointed in you Leonardo. You have dishonored not only yourself but this family as well by your association with this demon and the resulting actions. For this I will no longer have you in my house with my sons. I will not see you again.”

A knock sounded at the door and Splinter ignored Leo’s shocked expression to go and open in. Standing in the doorway were two men wearing long, white lab coats. They had surgical masks covering their faces and gloves over their hands.

“He’s right there,” Splinter said sadly.

Leo just stared on in disbelief as the men walked towards him. He finally snapped out of it when the men grabbed onto his arms and tried to bind them behind his back.

“Don’t struggle Leonardo,” Splinter ordered. “They are going to keep you safe until we can figure out how to remove the demon from your body.”

“No! You can’t do this to me,” Leo yelled as he struggled against the men. “I’m your son. I’m your son!”

Leo felt a prick in his neck and then his body began to go numb. His struggles lessened as the men finally got his arms bound behind his back and started dragging him towards the door. Leo shot a pleading look at his father for help but Splinter just turned away, unable to bear the sight of his oldest son being taken away like this.

Knowing that his father wasn’t going to stop this Leo hung his head as he was dragged away. Glancing up one last time at the house that had been his home for the past eighteen years Leo caught a glimpse of two small green heads peering around the back bedroom door to see what was happening. The door to the house closed just as Leo was thrown into a waiting van cutting off his last glimpse of his younger brothers.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

Fourteen Years Later …

Birds chirped in the trees and squirrels ran across the ground enjoying the bright summer day. They weren’t the only ones however. A small sea green turtle was also taking this chance to enjoy the good weather and run around and play.

Mikey had lived alone in the forest from a young age and loved taking advantage of the good weather when he could get out of his small hovel that he called home. Dancing around the trees and playing in the stream helped him to wear off some of his eternally flowing energy.

Having no one else to play with made it harder for Mikey to get rid of his extra energy when he couldn’t get out and move around. When he was a toddler he had been taken care of by an older anthropomorphic lizard until she passed away a few years ago.

For as long as he could remember he has lived out here in the forest and had never met anyone besides the widow that he taken care of him. When he was young he had asked why they lived all alone and never met anyone else. Mikey had only been told that it was dangerous for turtles out in the rest of the world and that he should never talk to any strangers that he might see walking in the forest.

As much as Mikey had been disappointed with this information he had taken it to heart. He was careful when he left his small home to watch for anyone that might be around so he wouldn’t be spotted. He couldn’t understand why anyone would target turtles especially when he hadn’t done anything wrong but for his sixteen years he had trusted the woman that had raised him and he had no reason to stop now.

Right now all Mikey could sense were the birds and the squirrels which made him feel safe. A bubbling stream was just calling his name to come and jump right in and Mikey couldn’t refuse. With a yell of pure joy Mikey ran as fast as he could, jumped, and splashed down into the water.

Bobbing up to the surface with a giant smile, Mikey couldn’t contain his laughter as fish that were swimming by tickled across his feet. Taking a gulp of air Mikey dove back beneath the water to chase after the fish that had been tickling him.

When the need to breathe became overpowering Mikey pushed himself back up to the surface. His head had barely broken through the water when he heard an ominous click behind him. Spinning around the grin quickly fell from Mikey’s face when he saw a human male standing on the shore wearing a suit and pointing a gun at him.

“Get out of the water turtle,” a harsh voice ordered.

Fighting the fear that was rising up inside of him, Mikey backpedalled towards the opposite shore only to hear a branch snap on that side as well. Turning his head Mikey saw another man dressed similarly to the first carrying his own gun.

“Don’t even think of trying to run turtle,” the first man said. “We have both sides of the river covered and you can’t outrun a bullet. Now I suggest you get out of the water nice and slow and come with us and there won’t be a problem.”

Not knowing what else to do Mikey climbed onto the bank where the second man stood. He hadn’t said anything so far and Mikey hoped that meant he was nicer than the guy that had threatened him. That hope was quickly proved untrue when he was roughly grabbed and forced onto the ground and bound.

As Mikey’s wrists were tied together with some rough rope he cried out in pain and struggled a bit as the ropes were tugged viciously. Those struggles only earned him a sharp blow to the head. A whimper escaped from Mikey but he ceased his movements. A powerful leap got the first man from his side of the stream over to where the second man and Mikey were located.

“Do you think we should drug him now?” the second man asked speaking for the first time since accosting Mikey. “He looks like he’s heavy and it’s over a mile back to the van.”

“Of course we should drug him you fool,” the first man barked. “You know what these creatures are capable of. You know how dangerous the one back at the base is. We can’t take the chance that his demon won’t come out while we’re taking him to the van and attack us.”

The second man nodded grimly at his partner’s assessment. Ignoring Mikey renewed frantic struggling and pleas for mercy he pulled a syringe out of an inside pocket of his suit and plunged it into Mikey’s upper arm and injected the liquid into the turtle.

As hard as he tried, Mikey couldn’t fight the feeling of exhaustion that washed over him. His eyes became heavier and heavier until he could no longer keep them open. The last thing he felt before losing the battle to stay conscious was being thrown over one of the men’s shoulder and the steady travel away from the one place he had ever called home.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

When Mikey finally awoke from his forced slumber it was to surroundings that he had never seen before. His head still felt a little fuzzy as he tried to figure out where he was. Mikey found himself in a big room that was painted white and felt very sterile to the turtle that was used to running around in the woods and playing in the dirt his whole life. There were a few tables over to his right side with stuff on them that he couldn’t quite make out.

Attempting to sit up to get a better look at both of the tables with mysterious equipment, Mikey found himself bound to the table he was laying on. As he looked down Mikey saw wide straps across his ankles, thighs, wrists, and chest. He had barely an inch of wiggle room to move around with how tight the straps were.

Mikey ceased his weak struggles when he heard clip of shoes coming up from behind him. He remained silent as a man in a white lab coat walked in front of him reading a chart. Seeing that he wasn’t being paid any attention to, Mikey took the opportunity to observe the man in front of him.

The man was around six feet tall with lightly tanned skin. His broad shoulders filled out the lab coat and emphasized his slim waist and flat stomach. Short, dark brown hair framed a chiseled face but did nothing to hide his bright green eyes.

Finally setting the clipboard down the man looked at Mikey for the first time since entering the room. “Ahhh, I can see you’re awake now,” the man said pleasantly. “Welcome to your new home demon. I’m Dr. Pervez and I’ll be the one in charge of you while you are here.”

Dr. Pervez smiled widely as he went over to one of the side table and began moving things that Mikey couldn’t see. After a minute of rummaging around he walked back into Mikey’s sight holding a cotton ball and an empty needle.

“Now I’m just going to need to take a blood sample,” Dr. Pervez explained as he ran the cotton ball over the inside of Mikey’s right elbow. “I’m sorry if you find the straps to be uncomfortable but we’ve seen what you abominations can do and I just can’t take the chance. We have another monster locked up in the building and we need to see if your physiology is the same. It will also tell us if there is a way to remove the demon from your body in order to keep the public safe.”

“Please don’t,” Mikey whimpered as the needle pierced his vein and began to fill the vial with his blood.

Mikey’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Dr. Pervez completely ignored him. Once three vials had been filled the doctor removed the needle from Mikey’s arm with little care. No bandage was placed on the open wound which was allowed to just ooze blood down the inside of Mikey’s arm until it clotted on its own.

“I will need a few more samples before you will be allowed to be taken to what will become your room,” Dr. Pervez announced as he moved back to the table out of Mikey’s vision.

When he came back around he was holding a petri dish in one hand and a scalpel in the other. Seeing the sharp instruments Mikey was able to quickly guess what its intended use was for and began to thrash against his bindings trying to break free.

“Stop! Don’t do this. Please,” Mikey begged. “I didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t do this to me. Please!”

Dr. Pervez frowned as his target kept moving. An inch wasn’t a lot of movement for Mikey but it was enough to thwart the doctor’s intentions. Angrily Pervez set the petri dish down and used his now free hand to grab onto Mikey’s throat, squeeze it, and slam his head down onto the table.

A crazy gleam flashed in Pervez’s eyes as he clenched his hand tighter around Mikey’s neck until he was gasping for any breath that he could get. Pervez leaned down and hissed at Mikey, “You can either hold still on your own you little freak or I will choke you until you pass out and can’t move. Either way I will get my sample.”

Mikey was beginning to see black spots in his vision as he managed to nod his head just enough to show Pervez that he understood. When the hand was removed Mikey took a gasping breath trying to fill his lungs after having been starved of oxygen. Mikey made no effort to stop the tears that were streaming from his eyes as Pervez picked the petri dish back up.

A yell of pain sounded from Mikey’s lips as the scalpel bit into his left shoulder cutting out an even two by two square of skin and placing it in the petri dish. The screams continued as Pervez dripped an unknown liquid into the open wound on Mikey’s shoulder causing it to feeling like it was burning while he took notes on both Mikey’s reaction as well as that of the raw flesh.

It took about ten minutes for the burning feeling to fade to a sharp ache. During this time Mikey couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his from the pain that was wracking his body. Dr. Pervez wasn’t done with his tests however. He had already taken blood and skin to analyze and now he wanted to know how long it would take for any injuries to heal. Dr. Pervez wanted to know if the stories about a demon’s healing abilities were true or exaggerated.

Going over to the table once more Dr. Pervez picked up that last implement that he had laid out when Mikey was first brought into the lab. Mikey tried to push down the fear that he felt rising within him when the doctor moved out of his view.

As far as Mikey was concerned the table just out of his view only contained pain for him and he wasn’t proved wrong. Mikey didn’t even have a moment to mentally prepare himself before the flash of a riding crop crossed his vision and pain seared across the inside of his left arm.

Looking up at the man standing above him, all Mikey could see in his eyes as the doctor brought the riding crop in his hand down again was excitement at causing someone else pain. Again and again Dr. Pervez brought the riding crop down on any part of Mikey’s flesh that he could find that wasn’t protected by his shell or plastron.

It was exhaustion that finally ended Dr. Pervez’s attacks to Mikey’s body. The doctor was panting lightly when he finally laid the riding crop back on top of the table. As Mikey cried silently Dr. Pervez took the opportunity to examine his handiwork.

The shoulder that had been skinned was red and raw from the skinning and the chemicals that had been dripped on it. The rest of Mikey’s body was covered in bruises and welts from the whipping that he had just received. Pervez methodically noted where each and every mark was so he could compare as they began to fade. Determining that he was done for the day, Dr. Pervez called for some lab assistants to take Mikey to his new room.

“Have a good night turtle,” Dr. Pervez’s voice rang out as Mikey was wheeled out of the room.

It didn’t take long for Mikey to be wheeled down the hall and brought into a locked room. Mikey had no energy left to fight back when the assistants undid the straps holding him to the exam table. Uncaring hands lifted him up and threw him into a small cage in the center of the room that barely had enough room for him to lay down or sit up fully.

As the assistants left the room the click of the lock sounded. A loud clank echoed through the room and a breeze began blowing out of the air vents dropping the temperature rapidly. Mikey just curled up in a ball on his side. He was too tired and hurt to try anything more. Shivering, Mikey tried to curl up even tighter to try and save his body heat but it was no use. His reptile physiology meant that the cold really took a toll on his body.

Slowly it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open as he felt the cold seep into his body. As much as he worried about what he would see when he woke up again, Mikey was at least grateful that the pain of his injuries was also fading away. Eventually the fight just became too much and Mikey just let himself fade into blackness.

TBC …


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Mikey noticed when he woke up again was that he no longer felt cold. In fact the temperature of the room was pleasantly warm and it was the first nice thing to happen to Mikey since being captured just yesterday in the woods near his home.

As he became more aware of his surroundings Mikey noticed that he was not in the room that he had been put in last night. Instead he was back in the examination room. Once again he was strapped down to the exam table by his waist, chest, and forearms. His legs and ankles had been left free this time for some reason unknown to Mikey.

Mikey was distracted from trying to figure why his legs weren’t tied down when the door to the hallway opened. He couldn’t stop himself from tensing up when he saw Dr. Pervez walk into the room and head straight for him.

“Well well well,” Dr. Pervez purred as he stopped by Mikey’s feet. “I see you made it through the night. I am impressed. Your resilience is remarkable. I must say that is something that I find to be greatly intriguing and wish to explore to the fullest.”

Without pausing Dr. Pervez grabbed onto Mikey’s ankles and wrenched them apart and stepped in between the now spread legs. Mikey whimpered as the doctor leaned forward to stroke his face which pressed the bulge in his pants right up against Mikey’s groin.

It took everything Mikey had not to panic at the clear intention that Pervez had to assault his body. The feeling of one of the man’s hands on his face and the other groping his side nearly pushed Mikey over the edge. Just as Mikey was about to descend into panic he felt some metal hanging from the doctor’s belt by his right leg.

Using that knowledge to anchor himself, Mikey leaned up to get a look at what the metal object was. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a key ring that was hanging out of Dr. Pervez’s pocket.

When Dr. Pervez removed the hand from Mikey’s side and brought it to his pants to begin undoing the zipper Mikey took his chance and moved. Mikey wrenched his legs from around Pervez’s waist. He used his right foot to grab one of the keys between his toes and lift them out of the doctor’s pocket while his left foot jabbed up under Dr. Pervez’s chin and knocked him back and away from the table.

Mikey wasted no time when Pervez fell to the ground. Using his flexibility Mikey transferred the keys from his toes to his hand and twisted just enough that he was able to unlock all of the straps holding him down to the table. Once he was free Mikey jumped up and began making his way towards the door opening to the hallway to gain his freedom.

Making his way as quickly down the hallway as his tired body would allow him, Mikey made countless twists and turns to avoid the other humans that he could hear searching for him. Suddenly loud alarms started blaring announcing to the world his escape and Mikey pressed himself to go faster.

Turning to the left Mikey raced down the corridor seeing a door situated at the end offering an escape from the guards chasing after him. That door gave him a sense of hope and pushed Mikey to keep going. Ripping the door open Mikey revealed a set of stairs descending downwards which he took two at a time hoping that it would lead to an exit.

The farther down he went the more worried Mikey became that he might had made a bad decision. Eventually the stairs ended at a small door which Mikey barreled through into the corridor it was hiding.

This hallway was very dark and only lit by dim light bulbs that were stationed fifteen feet apart from each other in the ceiling. Mikey started wondering if he had made the right choice when he didn’t find any doors that led off of the hallway in the first fifty yards that he ran.

Fear was rising up within Mikey as he heard noise on the stairs that he had left behind. As he continued running he saw the faint outline of a door twenty yards ahead. When Mikey reached the door he nearly sobbed in despair when he found it locked. The sound of the door to the stairs banging open made Mikey’s heart thud in his chest.

Frantically Mikey fumbled with the key ring that he had taken from Dr. Pervez and managed to unlock the door on the second try. Slamming the door closed behind him, Mikey pressed his shell against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He just hoped that the humans thought the door was still locked and would go away.

Now that he had a moment to try and catch his breath Mikey looked up to gaze around the room and felt his breath catch in his throat. In the middle of the room, bound by a multitude of chains was a forest green turtle. Mikey gasped at the sight before him.

Mikey was surprised to see another terrapin for the first time in his life. Curiosity got the better of him and he started crawling over to get a better look at the chained up creature. As Mikey got close the bound turtle’s head shot up and his eyes flashed open in a terrifying glare. Scared, Mikey fell back on his butt and tried to scoot away in case the turtle posed any danger to him.

The captured turtle’s eyes widened and his glare disappeared when he saw that it was not one of the scientists standing in front of him. He could smell the fear rolling off of the smaller turtle and he didn’t want to cause any more.

“Hello there,” the mystery turtle said. “What are you doing in this dark place? Were you brought here against your will as well?”

Mikey just shiver at the low rumbling voice still too shocked to say anything.

“I was innocent when I was captured and brought here,” the forest green turtle said. “I know how to get out of here. If you can unchain me I will bring you with me.”

Hope flared within Mikey at the mention of escape and he rushed towards the chained terrapin with his stolen keys and began working at the three locks that bound his wrists, ankles, and neck. The bound turtle’s heart did a flip at the innocent trust that was shining on Mikey’s face.

As fast as his shaking hands could manage, Mikey unlocked the chains binding the captive’s ankles and neck. Just as he was about to unlock his wrists the door to the room banged open and Dr. Pervez and three other men burst into the room. Mikey froze as he turned to face the threat that had just presented itself.

“Stop!” Dr. Pervez shouted. “Do not release him! He is a demon. You don’t know the danger you would be unleashing.”

Mikey hesitated for a moment unsure of himself for the first time since his escape. A shake of the forest green turtle’s head strengthened Mikey’s resolve and he twisted the key and unlocked the final lock. As soon as the last chain fell away the once bound turtle sprang to his feet.

In fear, one of the guards pulled a gun from his belt and fired off a shot towards the pair of terrapins. The bullet missed hitting flesh but did graze across Mikey’s temple. The shock was too much for the small turtle and his body shut down causing him to faint and fall to the floor.

Before Mikey could hit the floor two arms shot out and caught him. The once bound turtle picked Mikey up and held him close to his chest. Anger darkened his face and the air in the room thickened.

The humans felt the change in the atmosphere and knew that they were in trouble. Turning on their heels they ran for the door hoping that they could escape and lock the demon inside. Before they could make it very far the door slammed closed and refused to budge no matter how much the four of them tugged at it.

In fear the men turned to face the demon and the guards withdrew their guns. The previously captured demon just grinned maliciously at their foolishness knowing that the bullets wouldn’t harm him.

At his silent command the chains that had once bound him in his prison came to life. Faster than the men could see, the chains flew at them and wrapped themselves around the three guards. They tightened and tightened until the men’s chests were crushed and their internal organs were ground into paste inside their bodies.

Dr. Pervez pressed his back against the wall as he watched in horror at what was happening to the other men. As soon as their prey was no longer among the living the chains released the guards and hovered in the air waiting for a command from their master.

The evil grin on the demon turtle’s face just widened as he saw the terror take hold of the last man. He could smell the doctor’s scent on the turtle in his arms and knew that the man had tried to harm him.

The demon therefore took great pleasure in ordering two of the chains to wrap both of their ends around the wrists and ankles of the doctor and for the final chain to twist around his neck. Dr. Pervez’s pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears before they ceased altogether when the chains sudden pulled away from each other as hard as they could and ripped the body of the doctor apart leaving only severed limbs, a decapitated head, and a bloody torso remaining.

Looking around at the carnage in front of him the demon turtle couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. He turned his gaze down at the innocent turtle in his arms and smiled almost fondly. The demon gathered his power and slowly black smoke began to wrap around the pair obscuring any view they might have had of the room. Together they would travel out of this wretched place to where the demon could find out more about this new terrapin that had just rescued him from his dark prison.

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

The demon turtle shuffled around the temporary structure that he had created upon escaping from the prison that had held both him and the sea green turtle captive. He had been careful when using his power to take them deep into the forest so no one would be able to find them. His smaller companion was still unconscious from the ordeal throughout the travel but that was about to change.

Confidently the powerful turtle knelt next to Mikey and placed one hand on his forehead. With a slight burst of power he was able to heal not only the wound that Mikey had received from the gun but the other injuries that he had sustained during his time with the humans.

A groan issued from Mikey’s mouth as his eyes began to flutter open. He looked around him to try and get his bearings. He took in the grass and the trees and the slowly darkening sky indicating nightfall before finally settling his gaze on the larger turtle leaning over him.

Mikey’s eyes welled up with unshed tears before he launched himself up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other turtle’s waist. Sobs of relief wracked Mikey’s body as he clung to the one that he rescued him from the scientists.

The forest green turtle was very unsure how to respond to this. It had been so many years since anyone had touched him in anything remotely resembling affection that he wasn’t sure what to do. Eventually he put his arms around the sea green shoulders and held him as he cried.

Slowly Mikey cried himself back to sleep without ever letting go of the other terrapin. The demon turtle wasn’t sure how to proceed as his companion showed no signs of removing his arms any time soon. Deciding that trying to release himself would be more trouble than it was worth he laid down on the mat that was spread out on the ground and allowed himself to drift off into the most comfortable sleep that he had experienced in fourteen years.

~

Mikey felt a little fuzzy when he woke up the next day. The sun was already high in the sky by the time that he opened his eyes indicating that it was well past noon. He was confused at first when he saw the golden plastron that he had been using as a pillow through the night but slowly his memories of yesterday came back to him. Realizing where he was came along with remembering who he was with.

Tilting his head back, Mikey came face to face with the turtle that had rescued him from the scientists that had tried to experiment on him. The mysterious turtle was already awake and his midnight black eyes stared back at Mikey.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Suddenly Mikey realized that he was clinging to a turtle whose name he didn’t even know and he sprang up so that he was sitting upright. The forest green turtle also rose from his prone position so that he could sit and look directly at the turtle that had freed him from his prison.

“Who are you?” Mikey asked finally breaking the silence.

“The answer is complicated,” the other turtle responded after a pause. “It has been years since I have been called anything but Demon. Before I was taken by those men I was called Leonardo or Leo though. You may call me this if you wish.”

“Hi Leo,” Mikey said shyly. “I’m Mikey.”

Leo just smiled at Mikey’s innocent way of talking to him. It had been fourteen years since he had been in contact with anyone that wasn’t trying to tear him apart to see what made him tick. This made Mikey special and he wasn’t about to allow anyone to take the small turtle away from him now.

“How did you end up in that horrible place?” Leo asked.

Mikey frowned as he gazed down at the ground. “I lived in the forest for my whole life,” Mikey began. “The woman the raised me warned me never to go into the city or reveal myself to anyone but somehow those men found me and drugged me and brought me to that place. While I was there the doctor cut into me and kept calling me a demon.”

Mikey automatically reached his hand up to touch the spot on his shoulder where his skin had been taken but he found his shoulder completely healed. His head shot up and he looked at Leo in shock.

“I healed you,” Leo explained before Mikey could ask. “It was the least I could do after you freed me from that place. They probably attacked you thinking you were a demon because that is what I am. Or at least what part of me is. It is hard to be clear after all of this time.”

“I’m not sure that I understand,” admitted Mikey.

Leo settled back against a tree to get more comfortable. “The demon inside me and Leonardo are not the same being. Leonardo was just a regular turtle when he allowed a demon to possess his body. We were two separate entities but shortly after the possession we were taken by those scientists and held prisoner. During this time Leo’s body did not age but it became harder to distinguish where Leonardo ended and the demon began.”

“Wow,” was the only thing that Mikey could think to say to all of that.

The two of them lapsed back into silence not quite knowing what to say to the other. Before the silence had a chance to become too awkward it was broken by the rumbling of Mikey’s stomach. A shy smile was given by the sea green turtle. Leo gave an answering smile and raised to his feet before holding out a hand to assist Mikey.

It had been over two days since Mikey had last eaten anything and he was very hungry. Because of this the two turtles spent the rest of the day searching for any food that the forest could provide for them. It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to slip down below the horizon that they made their way back to the lean-to that Leo had created when he first teleported they during their escape.

As much as Mikey had complained about not being tired while walking through the woods, he was out like a light the moment they got back to the shelter. The night was getting cold so Leo gathered some branches and used his powers to start a fire.

With the light that the fire gave off Leo was able to stealthily examine his smaller companion. There was something about him that just screamed innocence despite the ordeal that he had just been through.

While he was looking at the sleeping turtle, Leo noticed that he appeared to be shivering and whimpering in his sleep. Worried that something might be wrong with him, Leo crawled over and placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey immediately turned in to the touch and reached out in his sleep to grab onto Leo’s arm.

Leo was surprised by this gesture. Having gone so long without such comfort, he was no longer used to it. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t follow his instincts however. Gently so as not to wake the sleeping turtle, Leo lifted Mikey into his arms. Mikey responded by turning into Leo’s hold and clinging tighter to the demon turtle. Leo sat back down by the fire, content to pass the rest of the night just like this.

~

The next morning dawned brightly on two slumbering turtles. It was an overly curious squirrel that had come to investigate and nibble at Leo’s fingertips that woke them. Leo was so startled by the squirrel that he completely dropped Mikey out of his lap. Mikey just giggled as the squirrel rushed away and Leo glared after it. Mikey stood up and dusted himself off as he watched Leo try to regain some of his dignity.

“Did you have any family?” Mikey asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” responded Leo as he stared at Mikey curiously.

“Well you’re the first turtle that I have ever seen so I was wondering if you had any family,” Mikey clarified.

Leo stared off into the woods as he thought about how to answer the question. “Yes,” he finally said. “I had a father, though he was a rat, and two younger brothers. Raphael and Donatello. They were turtles like me. My father was the one that gave me to the scientists when the demon possessed my body. I haven’t seen my brothers since then.”

“We should try to find them then,” Mikey suggested. “Maybe your father is sorry about what happened. And I’d really like to meet other turtles.”

The hopeful look on Mikey’s face was just too much for Leo and made it so that he couldn’t deny him his request.

“Very well then,” Leo acquiesced.

Stepping up to Mikey, Leo wound his arms firmly around Mikey’s waist and held him tightly. Mikey responded by putting his arms around Leo’s neck and holding onto him. Slowly black smoke began to twist around them until their view of the forest was completely obscured. When the smoke dissipated they were no longer standing in the woods. Instead they found themselves standing on the edge of a small farm.

TBC ...


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey slowly released his hold around Leo’s shoulders and stepped back to take a look at where they had been taken. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in the sight of the wide open field in front of him and the animals that were wandering around in a fenced in area near a small house.

“Is this where you grew up?” Mikey asked in wonder.

“Yes,” Leo answered as he took his first look at his childhood home in fourteen years. “This was my home. It is very strange to be back here after all of this time. I have not seen my brothers since I was taken away. I don’t know if they’ll even remember me after all of this time.”

Mikey quickly grabbed onto Leo’s hand and started dragging him across the field. “Maybe we should go find out then!”

Hand in hand the two of them walked towards the house that held so many memories for Leo. Just as they were closing in on the building an olive green turtle came walking out of the front door carrying a basket of chicken feed. When he saw the two new turtles standing in front of his house he immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Hey Donnie, can you grab the bucket to milk the cow for me please?” a gruff voice from behind the house yelled.

“I need you to come out here for a minute Raph,” the turtle identified as Donnie called out. “We have company.”

Walking around from behind the house came another turtle with emerald green skin. When he saw the two new arrivals standing before Don he hurried over to his brother’s side. There was an awkward silence as both pairs of turtles just stared at each other. Neither side was quite sure what to say.

Donnie was the first to speak with a hesitant question. “Leo?”

Raph shot Don a confused look. “Leo? You mean our brother Leo? How do you know it’s him? We ain’t seen him in fourteen years. Besides, he doesn’t look old enough to be Leo.”

“He’s right,” Leo spoke up for the first time since seeing his brothers again. “I am your brother. And this is Michelangelo. It has been a long time and we have journeyed a long way to see you.”

“Do you want to come inside?” Don asked hesitantly.

Leo nodded in agreement. Reluctantly Raph led the way into the house with Don at his side and Leo and Mikey following behind. Leo paused in the doorway to the house as he entered for a moment as he took in the sights he had not seen in fourteen years.

The inside of the house looked very much the same and yet also different. The furniture was the same as it had been when he lived there but the feel of the room was different.

Instead of children’s toys being scattered on the ground there were tools and other objects that spoke to young adults living in the space. The pictures that were hanging on the walls had also been changed. Pictures that had once featured Leo with Splinter, Don, and Raph were gone. In their place were pictures that featured Don and Raph as they were growing up with Splinter appearing in a few of them but none of Leo.

Raph and Don sat down the kitchen table and waited for Leo and Mikey to do the same. Leo noticed that his brothers sat in the seats that they had always taken when he still lived there. In response Leo took his own childhood seat and Mikey took the remaining chair and moved it next to Leo before sitting.

“So you say that you’re our brother,” Raph began, suspicion laced in his voice. “I guess you do look like him but I don’t remember as much as Don does and I don’t think our brother had completely black eyes. What I do remember is when we asked father about you he told us that our older brother got himself into trouble and died as a result so I’m not sure how you could be him.”

Leo was at first shocked and then angry at this news. It was true that he had made a deal with the demon which was something that was greatly frowned upon but it was to protect his family. He had given up everything only to be betrayed by his father who then lied to his brothers and told them that he was dead.

Don saw the dark cloud forming on Leo face and became concerned. “Can you tell us what happened since you are obviously alive?” he asked to try and defuse the situation.

“It was fourteen years ago,” Leo started his tale with gritted teeth. “There was a group called the Purple Dragons and they were threatening the town and our family. I made a deal with a demon in order to protect the two of you and our father. My eyes are black because he possesses my body with me. That is also why my body hasn’t aged. When father found out about the deal he betrayed me and had me locked up in a lab ever since.”

“That’s where I found him,” Mikey piped up for the first time since coming face to face with Don and Raph. “I helped him escape too.”

Don and Raph were startled having forgotten that Mikey was sitting in the room with them. Leo’s frown slowly melted away when Mikey reminded everyone of his presence. A forest green hand slid across the table and took hold of Mikey’s hand.

“How exactly did you do that?” Raph asked gruffly.

Mikey’s smile faltered a bit at the memory but he didn’t let that stop him. “I was living in the woods when I was captured by the scientist guys cause they thought I was a demon since I’m a turtle. They brought me to the same lab that they were holding Leo in and I managed to escape and I found him and he got us both out of there. He said that he had two brothers and I asked if I could meet them and that’s why we’re here.”

Silence reigned over the kitchen as Raph and Don worked on processing everything that they had just been told. For most of their lives they had been told that their big brother was dead after doing something bad and now he was back and was saying that he had just been trying to protect them.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in,” Don said.

Don glanced over at Raph to see how he was taking everything in. While Don was willing to accept Leo’s story and go from there, Raph was less convinced. Ever since they were told about what happened to their big brother, Raph had always been protective of Don even though Don was a year older than him.

“If you did all of this to protect us then why would father have had people take you away?” Raph asked trying to piece together the whole picture.

“Because of the collateral damage on the night I got rid of the Purple Dragons,” answered Leo. “A few of them tried to escape and a youth in the village tried to stop me from going after them and he was killed. I wasn’t in control at the time, the demon was and father didn’t like that so he had me taken away. I just want a chance to get to know you guys again. I want a chance to make up for the years that we were kept apart.”

“I would like that,” Don responded. He turned his head and caught Raph’s eyes with his own. They communicated silently for a moment before Raph finally nodded his head in agreement. “You’re both welcome to stay with us here at the farm.”

“Awesome!” Mikey exclaimed in excitement. This would be the first time in his life that he had ever gotten to be around others of his own kind and he wasn’t about to turn it down.

Leo on the other hand wasn’t as sure about this. “What will father think about my being back here?”

Don cast another glance at Raph but Raph just stared at Leo before standing up from the table. “Follow me and I’ll take you to him,” Raph offered.

Leo rose from his seat and followed Raph on silent feet hearing Don and Mikey joining them. In what seemed like no time he found himself at the door to what was his father’s room while he still lived in the house. At Raph’s nod of approval, Leo reached out a hand and twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

TBC ...


	8. Chapter 8

Leo reached out and twisted the doorknob to his father’s room and pushed the door open. Inside were the same furnishings that had been there when Leo still lived in the home. There was one big difference however.

Instead of seeing his father anywhere in the room, there was a shrine on his writing table with his picture sitting in the middle. Slowly Leo walked over to the table and picked up the picture and brushed his fingers gently over the image of his father’s face.

“He died three years ago,” Don whispered from the doorway. “I don’t think he ever truly got over you leaving. He aged so much that night and he never recovered. His body couldn’t take the strain any longer and he passed away. We buried him on the farm. We can take you there if you’d like.”

“That isn’t necessary,” Leo snapped as he roughly slammed the picture back down on the table before storming out of the room and out of the house.

The three other turtles stepped back to allow the demon possessed terrapin room to pass by. It was a little unnerving for Mikey to see Leo’s eyes nearly glowing black, far darker than he had seen since the time when Leo first glared at him when Mikey first barged into his prison.

“Should we go after him?” Mikey asked the others.

“No,” Raph responded firmly. “Not quite yet anyway. Give him some time to cool down first. You saw how his eyes looked. I don’t want to take the chance of the demon coming out and hurting anyone. Even you squirt.”

Don stepped closer to Mikey and set a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. “While we wait I can show you where you could sleep. I was going you have you and Leo stay in his old room together but with the way he just reacted I’m not so sure if that’s a safe plan anymore. If you want I can bring a cot into my room and we can share.”

“No thank you,” responded Mikey. “I appreciate the offer to share your room but I think I’d like to stay with Leo.”

Mikey’s statement only earned him stares of confusion from both Raph and Don. While Leo may have been their brother they also knew that he now had a very dangerous side to him that couldn’t be ignored.

“I get that you guys are nervous about the demon inside of Leo but he wouldn’t hurt me,” Mikey insisted. “He and the demon rescued me from the lab when they didn’t have to. He protected me in the forest after we escaped. I trust Leo.”

Neither Don nor Raph looked completely convinced but they could also tell by the expression on Mikey’s face that they weren’t going to be able to convince him otherwise. Instead they went with the safer option of showing Mikey to Leo’s old room.

It didn’t take long for the three of them working together to get the room ready for its two new occupants. Both the fact that Don and Raph had kept the room clean for the past fourteen years in addition to neither Mikey nor Leo bringing any items with them meant that the setup was very quick.

When they were done Mikey announced that he was going to go out and try to find Leo and see if he was okay. After some searching of the unfamiliar farm, Mikey eventually found the forest green turtle wondering under the apple trees that were harvested in the fall.

At first Mikey just joined him on his walk in silence, willing to let the older turtle make the first move. It was a strategy that paid off. They had only walked past five rows of trees before Leo started speaking.

“He never got over my leaving?!” Leo growled lowly. “He was the one that had me dragged out of the house. That was his choice. And then to tell my brothers that I died because of something that I did! He doesn’t even deserve to be called my father. Coming back here was a mistake.”

“No it wasn’t,” Mikey said as he skipped in front of Leo and stopped the older turtle in his tracks. “You got to see your brothers again. That has to count for something. And maybe your dad did regret what happened before he died.”

Mikey took a step closer to Leo and placed a gentle hand on the larger turtle’s plastron right above his heart. “I understand that this must be hard for you Leo,” Mikey whispered looking him directly in the eyes. “A lot’s happened to you and it’s hard to take it all in. I just want you to know that I’m here for you no matter what.”

Slowly Leo’s dark expression began to relax and he took a step towards Mikey closing the gap between them until it was nearly nonexistent. The look of pure trust that Mikey was giving to him helped Leo to calm down and led him to take Mikey face between his hands and bring his lips down upon the smaller turtle’s.

Mikey gasped slightly at the unexpected turn of events but didn’t pull away from Leo’s advance. Instead he parted his lips at the insistence of Leo’s tongue and allowed the muscle entrance to his mouth. As Leo’s tongue began to explore the new territory, Mikey’s eyes slipped closed as he just enjoyed the new feelings. This was a completely new experience for Mikey but it wasn’t completely unwanted.

The way the Leo felt pressed against him sharing the kiss was very good indeed. It was when Leo began backing Mikey up until he was pressed up against one of the apple trees that the sea green turtle began to feel a little nervous.

“Leo wait,” Mikey gasped as he managed to pull his mouth away.

For the first time since the kiss started, Mikey looked into Leo’s eyes. Instead of the abyss of darkness that he had always seen before, there was a lightness to Leo’s eyes that was completely new. In place of the midnight black they had been since Mikey had know him there was a bit of chocolate brown showing through.

“I like what we were doing I really do,” Mikey hastened to say at Leo’s confused expression. “It’s just going so fast. I’ve never done any of this before. I just need to slow down okay?”

At Mikey’s admission Leo’s face seemed to harden as he stepped back and away from the younger turtle. Mikey also noticed that the brown that had recently appeared in Leo’s eyes was quickly consumed by blackness once again.

“Go back to the house Mikey and leave me to finish my walk in peace,” Leo ordered as he turned and strode away.

Mikey stared after the retreating turtle for a moment, confused about his sudden change. He wasn’t sure what had caused the turtle that he was beginning to have feelings for to react so harshly to his request for more time.

Feeling more than a bit hurt Mikey decided to follow Leo’s advice and head back to the farm house. It was obvious that he wasn’t wanted out here.

TBC ...


	9. Chapter 9

Don had gone back to work feeding and taking care of the chickens when Mikey had left the house to go after Leo. Raph was off milking the cows which meant that the olive toned turtle was the first one to spot Mikey as he came rushing across the field towards the house.

At first Don thought that Mikey was running just because he wanted to. In the short time that he had known the new turtle, Don had seen the energy that the young one had. It soon became clearer the closer Mikey got that he wasn’t running for fun but that there was something that was wrong.

“What’s going on Mikey?” Don asked as he rushed over to the distraught turtle. “Did something happen? Did Leo hurt you?”

Don looked Mikey up and down but didn’t see any markings that would suggest that he was injured. He had also been out with a demon so there was no telling what could have been done that wouldn’t leave any marks.

“Leo didn’t do anything,” Mikey told Don, more relaxed now that he was with a friendly face. “I mean he did do something but nothing bad exactly. Well I don’t think it was bad anyway but I’m not sure what anyone else would think.”

“Mikey slow down,” Don interrupted. “I don’t have a clue as to what you’re talking about. Slow down and start over at the beginning.”

Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself before doing as Don told him to. “I went out looking for Leo and I found him in the apple orchard. I told him that I understood all of this must be hard for him and that I was there for him if he needed me. And then he kissed me.”

“He kissed you?” Don asked making sure that he had heard that right.

“Yeah and it was kind of nice,” admitted Mikey with a blush. “But he pushed me up against one of the trees and I freaked out a bit and told him to stop and that I needed more time. I guess he didn’t like that cause he told me to come back here and leave him alone.

“The weird thing was that before he got upset he looked really happy. I’m mean his eyes even weren’t black anymore. They had a brownish look to them. Is that what color his eyes were when you knew him?”

“Yes they were,” Don confirmed as he remembered back to when they were children. “What do you mean he kissed you? Do you mean he forced you?”

Mikey shook his head firmly. “No he didn’t force me into the kiss. I just got freaked out when he pushed me against the tree. It was all just too much at once and he got mad when I said that.”

“Oh Mikey,” Don said as he reached out and pulled the turtle in question into a warm hug. “I’m sorry that happened. What can I do to help you?”

“I don’t think Leo wants me around here right now. Is there any place that I can go to get away from here for a little while?” Mikey asked as he reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

Don took a small step back in order to give Mikey a bit of space to gather himself together again. “The main part of the village nearby,” Don replied. “We can go there for the afternoon if you would like.”

Mikey nodded as he helped Don carry the supplies that he had been using as he took care of the chickens. “You don’t have to waste your afternoon with me if you don’t want to. I know you have stuff that you need do and I don’t want to bother you.”

“You aren’t a bother in the least,” Don said as he put away the feed that he had been carrying. “Besides, I need to go into the village anyway to sell the eggs that we collected today so it’s no problem at all. I just need to go let Raph know that we’re heading out so he doesn’t freak out when he can’t find me anywhere around the farm.”

Mikey waited by the side of the house as Don ran around to the pasture to talk to Raph and put the eggs in a nice basket to carry them into the village. The bright smile that Mikey gave to Don when the older turtle rejoined him showed that he was starting to feel better.

Together they both began the journey into the village. As they walked down the dusty dirt road, Don couldn’t help but notice the way that Mikey was staring all around him. It was as though he was trying to take in everything all at once.

“You okay there Mikey?” Don asked trying to figure out what his companion was doing.

“Oh, um nothing really,” Mikey said sheepishly. “It’s just that I grew up in a forest and spent my whole life there pretty much by myself until those scientist guys captured me. This kind of stuff is all new and I just don’t want to miss any of it.”

“Well if you think this road is cool than you are going to love the village,” Don laughed. “Just stay close to me though. If you’re so used to being by yourself it might be a little overwhelming to see so many new people all at once.”

Mikey nodded in agreement as he continued to skip down the road. It was about a thirty minute walk from the farmhouse to the village and Mikey enjoyed every step of it. When they finally reached edge of the village, Mikey was nearly bursting in excitement from this new experience.

Don made sure that he kept a close eye on the younger turtle. He didn’t want Mikey to become frightened by such a huge influx of new sights when the whole purpose of the trip was to help Mikey relax after his encounter with Leo. Mikey though didn’t seem off put in the least and took to the village like a duck to water.

The first thing they did when they walked into the village was to head straight for the small marketplace to sell the eggs that Don had carried there. Mikey watched with rapt attention as Don exchanged the food for small pieces of metal.

“What are those?” Mikey asked pointing to the coins in Don’s hand.

“It’s money,” Don explained. “It’s something that people use to exchange for the things that they need. It helps everyone to give the same value to the same objects. We’ll use these coins to buy some lunch while we’re here and bring the rest back to the farmhouse.”

Mikey twirled the coins around in his fingers looking at them in fascination. He had never seen such things before and the idea that you could use them to get other things that you wanted was a novel one.

Carefully Mikey handed the coin back to Don as they walked around to look at the other vendors to try and find something to eat. The hardest part about making that decision was that Mikey was so used to eating just what he could scavenge in the forest which meant that almost everything he saw was completely brand new and he wanted to try tasting it all.

Eventually Don convinced him to just pick one thing and Mikey decided to pick the beef and pork kabobs that were roasting over a pit. Once Mikey had his food they made their way to the center of the village where there were some shops that Don could walk around while Mikey eat his meal.

As Mikey sat down by the well in the middle of the square, Don walked into a small bookstore to talk to the owner. He was in there for ten minutes trying to find out some information on demons and demon possessions before he decided that he should get back to his companion. Don was just coming out of the bookshop when he saw Mikey washing up with water from the well.

“Let’s head home Mikey,” Don called out to the sea green turtle.

They had barely walked out of sight of the village when sudden they weren’t alone on the road any longer. One moment it was just the two of them and the next, they were surrounded by five Purple Dragons.

Don took an instinctive step closer to Mikey but there wasn’t much that he could do. He didn’t know much about fighting and they were outnumbered more than two to one. The malicious grins on each of the Dragons’ faces did not bode well for the turtles.

“Well well well. Look at what we have here,” one of the PDs taunted. “Two little turtles walking all alone. Our boss was hoping that we would find one of your kind after we saw you roaming around the village today. He asked us to extend an invitation for one turtle to return with us.”

“I think we’re going to have to decline the invitation and be on our way,” Don bit out as he tried to usher himself and Mikey out of the trap.

The Purple Dragon that had spoken saw what they were trying to do and growled out, “I’m afraid that isn’t an option.”

With that the Purple Dragons attacked the two terrapins. Using their superior numbers they were able to separate Don and Mikey from each other. They both fought back to the best of their abilities but it wasn’t enough to free themselves from their foes.

At the sharp reminder from their leader that they only needed one turtle, Don was struck over the back of his head which sent him to the ground in an unconscious heap. Mikey on the other hand was dragged kicking and screaming by three of the Purple Dragons off the road and into the woods.

“LEO!!!!!!!!!!” was the last thing Mikey was able to scream out before he too was knocked out to make for easier transport back to the Purple Dragon hideout.

TBC ...


	10. Chapter 10

As Leo turned and walked deeper into the orchard he could feel Mikey running away from him and back to the safety of the farmhouse. The reaction of the smaller turtle caused Leo’s heart to ache in despair and regret. Leo knew that Mikey was being perfectly reasonable in his request for more time before becoming more intimate. The demon inside of him however did not like being denied what he wanted.

The fact that he and the demon could want different things amazed Leo. They had been joined together for so long now that sometimes he wasn’t even sure where Leo ended and the demon began. Ever since he had found Mikey though, it seemed like he was becoming more of himself than he had been in the past fourteen years.

 _Don’t kid yourself_ , the demon’s voice suddenly echoed through Leo’s head. _He’s just a pair of pretty eyes and nothing more. If you really want some ass that bad then I’m sure that I could find something to accommodate you but don’t go thinking that, that little runt is anything special._

Leo stopped in his tracks the moment he heard the demon started talking to him. They had been so close for so long that it was a shock to actually hear him instead of just knowing what the demon was thinking.

“Mikey is special,” Leo shot back as the surprise wore off. “He’s the first person in a long time that hasn’t been afraid of me because of you. That makes him special.”

 _You should be grateful to be feared by those pathetic mortals_ , the demon sounded scornful.

“I don’t want to be feared though,” Leo protested. “I want to have someone that loves me for me and I think that Mikey can do that. I want the chance to be normal. I want the chance to actually live my life and Mikey is part of that now.

_NO! You gave yourself to me freely in exchange for your family’s safety. I kept up my end of the bargain and now it’s your turn to keep up yours. This body is mine now and I am your whole world. If that pathetic turtle gets in my way then I won’t hesitate to remove him. Do I make myself clear?_

Leo felt like his blood had just turned to ice at the demon’s words. Just as quickly his vision began to darken along the edges and his body began to feel numb. Leo immediately knew that these were signs that the demon was trying to take over his body.

It wasn’t the first time that the demon had attempted to take control from him but it was the first time that Leo resisted. He had never had a reason before to try and defy the demon but Mikey’s safety gave him the push he needed to try right now.

Leo’s vision went black for a moment but came back. The return of his vision scared Leo because he was two rows away from where he had been before. This caused a rise of panic inside of him that Mikey’s safety had just been compromised.

As fast as his feet could possibly take him, Leo ran back to the farmhouse. He had to make sure that Mikey was safe and unharmed. The yard was unusually quiet when he got back though. Leo couldn’t find Mikey or Don anywhere on the property. He did find Raph out in the barn however.

“Where’s Mikey?” Leo demanded of the emerald green turtle as he looked around and didn’t see the sea green turtle.

Raph stared at Leo trying to figure out if he should tell him what he knew. The clear worry on the older turtle’s face swayed him though. “He and Don went into the village hours ago,” Raph told him. “I was actually starting to get a little worried about them and thinking of going after them.”

“I’m coming with you,” Leo stated adamantly.

Raph could see that there was no room for argument and so didn’t bother. Instead he just set down the tools that he had been holding and headed towards the road that would take them to the village. Leo wasn’t the only one with a bad feeling about Don and Mikey. Something inside both of them was calling to them to get to the other two turtles to make sure that they were safe and until then, neither would stop as they nearly ran down the road towards their loved ones.

TBC ...


	11. Chapter 11

The walk from the farmhouse to the village usually took about forty-five minutes at a normal walk. Leo and Raph however were not walking. The farther they got from the house without seeing Don or Mikey coming back the faster they got until they were running as fast as their legs would carry them.

It only took them twenty minutes to come across Don’s unconscious body laying in the middle of the road. Raph rushed over to his brother’s side and dropped to his knees. With shaking hands he turned Don onto his back to check him over for any injuries.

The bruising on Don’s sides and arms as well as his split lip told Raph that his brother had been in a fight and lost. Don’s bruised knuckles indicated that he had at least tried to fight back before being overwhelmed.

“Donnie!” Raph called frantically as he patted his brother’s cheek trying to rouse him. “Come on Donnie. Wake up for me now.”

While Raph did his best to help Don, Leo looked around wildly trying to find Mikey. When he didn’t see the sea green turtle anywhere in the area he level of panic began to rise. If only he hadn’t gotten so mad at Mikey than he wouldn’t have run to Don, they wouldn’t have gone to the village alone, and none of this would be happening right now.

“MIKEY!” Leo yelled, desperately hoping that somehow the younger turtle would be able to hear him.

The sound of groans from behind him drew Leo’s attention away from his fruitless yelling. Leo hurried over to join Raph at their brother’s side to help him sit up. Eventually they got Don sitting more or less upright and leaning against Raph for support.

“Where’s Mikey?” Don asked groggily as he blinked his eyes to clear up the bleariness and took a look around.

“We were hoping that you could tell us,” Raph said. “Leo and I got worried when you and Mikey didn’t come back to the house so we came looking for you guys and only found you laying alone in the middle of the road. We have no idea where Mikey is.”

Don’s eyes went wide as his memory of the events that led up to this came flooding back to him. “They took him. They took Mikey. I tried to stop them but I wasn’t strong enough,” Don lamented.

Leo reached forward and grabbed Don by the shoulders to get his attention. “Who took Mikey? Where did they go?” Leo asked urgently.

Don brought his hands up to hold onto Leo as he looked into the dark eyes that had some of the original chocolate color shining through. “The Purple Dragons,” Don whispered looking between his two brothers. “They’re back and they took Mikey with them.”

The change in Leo was instant when he heard Don’s words. His whole body tensed up and his eyes became two shining jet black coals. “What way did they go,” Leo growled out lowly.

An olive green finger pointed to a spot just off the road leaning into the forest. Slowly and deliberately Leo released his hold on Don and stood up. Black eyes narrowed in a death glare in the direction that Don had just pointed out. The scum that he had tried to stamp out fourteen years ago had taken his Mikey. Such a trespass could not be allowed and they would be severely punished for it. He was going to get Mikey back.

~

Mikey’s return to consciousness was neither slow nor peaceful. A sharp slap across his face was the thing that brought him out of the world of darkness and shadow that the fight while leaving the village had sent him to. The sight that met his eyes almost made Mikey wish that he hadn’t woken up just yet.

He was in a small log cabin that he had never seen before. Based on the sparse furnishings it was a good guess that the cabin’s original purpose was as a lodge for hunters. This didn’t scare Mikey. The room full of mean looking men did though.

Mikey couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through his body as the leader of the group that attacked him and Don earlier approached him now. “I see the little freak’s awake now,” the man laughed. “I’m glad. I would hate for you to have slept through all of the fun. Especially since you’re the guest of honor.”

“What are you talking about?” Mikey asked hesitantly. “Who are you guys and why did you attack my friend and me?”

“Such a curious little thing you are,” the man taunted. “Since you asked so nicely I suppose that I can answer a few of your questions. My name is Dragonface and we are the Purple Dragons. We used to be the most feared gang in this region until one cursed turtle took that all from us.

“He attacked and decimated our numbers. Most of the followers were killed but a few survived. It’s taken us many years to rebuild but we managed it and now it’s time to remind the village just exactly why they should continue to fear us. That’s where you come into play.”

Mikey became even more scared as the other Dragons in the room started moving closer to him flashing malicious grins his way. The weapons that they displayed prominently in their hands didn’t help to reassure him.

“How, how am I supposed to help the village fear you?” Mikey stuttered out.

Dragonface smirked as he waved one of his low level followers closer to Mikey. “The turtle that hurt us made the village feel safe with our demise and we are going to show them that they were wrong and you will pay for it. Every cut.”

The lower Purple Dragon whipped out a dagger and slashed it across Mikey’s left bicep drawing blood and making the turtle cry out.

“Every bruise.”

Mikey was kicked in the side causing pain to wrack through his body and his lungs to empty of air.

“Every death.”

With that last statement Dragonface launched himself on top of Mikey and wrapped his hands around the sea green neck cutting off Mikey’s ability to breath. Gasping for the tiniest breath Mikey brought his hands up and tried desperately to break the Purple Dragon’s hold on him.

As spots danced across his vision Mikey couldn’t help but think about Leo. The possessed turtle had represented strength to him from the moment that he had unlocked the chains that bound Leo. From that moment on they had always been together and Leo had gone out of his way to make sure that Mikey was safe. Mikey couldn’t help but wish that his crush would save him one more time.

Just as he was sure that he was going to lose consciousness Mikey heard that sound of the door to the cabin banging open. His heart soared for a moment thinking that Leo had come to save him. Instead it was a mountain of a man that stood shadowed in the doorway crushing Mikey’s last hope for rescue.

TBC ...


	12. Chapter 12

Mikey’s eyes were just starting to roll back in his head when he heard a voice boom, “Let go of him!”

The hands immediately released his neck and Mikey was able to take the first breath in what felt like hours. Coughing and choking, Mikey tried to refill his lungs with precious air. Once he got his breathing back under a semblance of control he turned on his side to look at the man that had just saved him.

The man strode into the room and slammed the door closed behind him. He was at least six feet tall and made of solid muscle. His long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and scars across his face gave him a fearsome look.

Mikey was just about to let himself relax and feel safe with this new man until he noticed the dragon tattoo on his arm that looked like the same one that everyone else in the room was wearing.

“What do you think you were doing!” the new man bellowed. “I told you to get me a turtle so we could show those pathetic villagers what happens when someone crosses the Purple Dragons and I come back to find you almost strangling it to death.”

“I’m sorry Hun,” Dragonface apologized as he shrunk back from the imposing figure. “I just wanted to make an example of the creature. I wasn’t thinking.”

The man named Hun turned away from Dragonface dismissively and focused his attention on Mikey instead. Reaching down he grasped Mikey’s left wrist in his colossal hand and lifted him clear off of the ground so that his toes barely brushed against the floor. Mikey tried to use his free hand to push against his new foes but it was useless.

Hun looked the captured turtle up and down with an appraising eye. “You may not be the turtle that committed the original crimes against us,” Hun said. “But you will do well enough as a substitute to help us make our point.”

Mikey could feel panic begin to rise up inside of him at Hun’s words. He had never known anyone to be as cruel as this man seemed to be. Up until a week ago he had lived by himself for most of his life and since he had been found, most of the people had not made it seem like a good idea to live around other people.

His thoughts then drifted to the turtles that he had gotten to know in the past few days as the dragons moved around the room ignoring him for the most part. Don and Raph both seemed like very nice guys. They were obviously close and still cared for their brother even after he had been possessed by a demon.

This brought Mikey’s thoughts back to Leo. The strong turtle had been the first kind person that Mikey had found after being captured. He had rescued Mikey and given him someone to look up to and imagine having a future with.

Looking around the room from his position on the floor, Mikey couldn’t help but silently beg for Leo to find him and rescue him once more from this terrible fate. His silent pleas were answered. Just as Dragonface was approaching him with a red hot poker from the fireplace the front door slammed open once more.

This time it wasn’t a Purple Dragon that was standing in the doorway. It was a furious Leonardo. Mikey felt his heart soar at his first glance at his rescuer but a glance at his eyes showed that they were black as night and that made Mikey pause in his rejoicing.

The dragons didn’t have the same warm and fuzzy feelings about seeing Leo that Mikey did. In fact Hun and Dragonface recognized the angry turtle right away. Fourteen years had passed by but the turtle that had tried to destroy them didn’t look like he had aged a day.

“What do you want here turtle,” Hun growled out once the shock had worn off. “You’re out numbered and we won’t let you get away this time.”

“I was just about to say the same to you,” snarled Leo. “You took what is mine and for that you will pay dearly. None of you will leave here alive tonight.”

Mikey couldn’t help but stare at the scene in front of him with wide blue eyes. It hadn’t escaped him that Leo had referred to him as his own but he had also noticed Leo’s not so subtle threat to kill everyone in the cabin.

Dragonface was angry at Leo coming back and threatening to destroy the gang once again and wasn’t about to just stand by and let the turtle get away with it without suffering for his interference. With a loud yell Dragonface charged at Mikey with the steaming poker held high with the intention of striking the sea green turtle over the head with it.

The Purple Dragon only made it three steps before Leo raised his hand and sent the villain flying into the far wall causing him to drop his weapon. Almost faster than the eye could see, Leo crossed the room, avoiding the other dragons, and picked up the still red poker before skewering Dragonface with it through the stomach.

A vicious grin formed on Leo’s face as he twisted the poker causing Dragonface to scream out in pain. Behind him, Leo could hear the underlings getting ready to charge him all at once in the hopes that they could overpower him with their sheer numbers.

Leo turned around to face this new threat head on and leave Dragonface to slowly bleed out against the wall. Raising both hands, Leo thrust them away from himself using the demon’s powers to send the dragons flying across the room to slam into the side wall.

Before they had a chance to regain their footing and try again, the wood of the log cabin seemed to regain its life with branches springing forth to wrap around the dragons and bind them to the wall. Not only were the men now bound, Leo wasn’t finished punishing them. The branches slowly tightened which crushed bones and internal organs. A few of them had spikes of wood grow out of the wall and through their bodies causing even more pain.

With every other threat taken care of, Leo turned his attention once more to Hun. As the leader he was the one responsible for the villages suffering and for having Mikey captured and taken against his will. Hun for his part could see the danger laying in the turtle that had dared to defy him not once but twice and he had no intention of ending up like his followers. Instead he turned tail and ran for the door that would hopefully lead him to freedom and allow him to escape with his life.

Leo was about to run after Hun to make sure that he didn’t get away without being punished but was stopped when Mikey ran into his path and putting his hands on Leo’s plastron.

“Wait Leo!” Mikey begged. “Just let him go. You stopped them from hurting me. You don’t have to kill him too.”

At this point the demon inside of Leo was too much in control for Leo to heed Mikey’s pleas. Instead he took hold of the wrists that were touching him and flung the smaller turtle away from him to land in the middle of the room.

Mikey’s head cracked sharply against the hard floor which caused pain to lace throughout his body with the other injuries that he had already sustained. At first he thought that Leo would recognize what he had just done and snap out of his rage and come to his aid. Instead Mikey’s last vision of the older turtle was him running out of the cabin after Hun and then the world faded to black.

TBC ...


	13. Chapter 13

Leo felt very disjointed as he ran through the forest in pursuit of Hun. His mind was screaming for him to go back to the cabin to check on Mikey but his body refused to listen. He knew that he had heard Mikey cry out in pain when he had thrown him back and he would never forgive himself if he had hurt the innocent turtle.

 _Stop whining_ , the demon ordered inside his head. _You wanted to find the ones that took your little plaything and get revenge on them. If the little one gets hurt in the process it’s no real loss. He isn’t worth much anyway._

“He’s worth everything!” Leo growled.

Leo channeled all of his anger at the demon’s words and tried once again to stop his body. He even managed to slow himself down for a moment even if he didn’t come to a complete stop. The slower pace didn’t last for long though.

Just through the trees Leo could make out Hun’s retreating figure and knew that he was gaining on the man. With Leo’s concentration broken, the demon reasserted his control and picked up the pace once more.

The sound of Hun crashing through the underbrush echoed through the forest and was so loud one would have had to be deaf not to be able to track him. The rag inside of Leo eclipsed that of his anger towards the demon and reminded him of his desire to avenge Mikey’s capture.

Slowly Leo gained on his adversary. When Hun turned his head t see how much of a lead he had, Leo pounced. The sudden unexpected weight was enough to knock Hun off of his feet. The giant of a man didn’t get t b the leader of the Purple Dragons for nothing though.

Instead of letting himself be driven to the ground, Hun rolled with the tackle and flung Leo off of him and into a nearby tree. Leo was momentarily stunned by the hit but quickly shook it off as he saw the two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle charging straight at him. Bunching up his muscles, Leo pushed off from the tree and met Hun halfway.

The two opponents came together in a clash of fists and growls, knocking each other to the ground and rolling along the forest floor. What Hun had going for him as an advantage was his large musculature which Leo made up for with the unnatural strength given to him by the demon.

For a moment Hun was able to use his bulk to pin Leo beneath him and slam his fist into the forest green face. Leo managed to get his hands up enough to block the third hit and twisted himself around to deliver a powerful kick straight to Hun’s groin.

With a loud cry of pain Hun rolled off of Leo and clutched at his family jewels. Leo used that time to get back up onto his feet. Crouching down so that he was well balanced, the angry turtle faced his enemy with his hands balled up in fists down by his sides.

Slowly Hun stood up to his full height doing his best to try and ignore the pain in his groin. Both of them were panting lightly as they stared at one another waiting for the other to make the first move.

“You should have stayed gone when you had the chance turtle,” Hun growled out. “Now that you’re back I can repay you personally for each and every Dragon that you killed. And when I’m done with you I’m going to go back to the cabin and make sure that the last few minutes of that other turtle’s life is a living Hell before finally putting him out of his misery and there will be nothing that you can do about it.”

With a roar of untamed rage at the thought of this monster hurting the one that Leo had come to think of as his own, Leo charged at the man. As he ran Leo summoned a sharp, heavy rock from the ground to his hand. There was no way that Leo intended on Hun leaving this encounter alive.

The Purple Dragon leader saw the turtle running towards him carrying a makeshift weapon in his hand and grinned maliciously. He was confident that there was no way that a rock would be able to take him down. What he didn’t count on was the passionate desire that Leo felt to protect the smaller turtle and to make sure that no one would hurt him.

When Leo got within striking distance, Hun swung out one of his massive fists and even managed to catch a glancing blow across Leo’s temple but that wasn’t enough to stop the angry turtle.

Using all of the strength in his body and available to him from the demon, Leo took the hand holding the rock and slammed it into Hun’s chest driving the rock in deep. Hun’s only saving grace was how muscular his chest was and instead of dying instantly just felt a massive pressure pressed up against his heart.

It was enough to knock Hun off his feet and onto the ground with Leo following him so that he was kneeling on his chest with one of his knees pressed directly over the gaping wound. With eyes blazing black with hate, Leo grabbed Hun’s head between his hands and started slamming it into the ground.

Hun struggled to the best of his ability but the wound to his chest and the concussion he got from the first blow to the head left him too weak and disoriented to dislodge Leo from on top of him.

Again and again Leo slammed Hun’s head into the ground feeling the bone splitter under his hands and the blood turning the dirt to mud beneath them. Even after Hun had stopped breathing and had turned into a giant corpse, Leo kept beating his head and face until Hun was completely unrecognizable and Leo was tiring from exertion.

Panting heavily Leo rose up from his position over the corpse of what had been a dangerous adversary not only to himself but to the turtle that he wanted to claim as his own. Ignoring the blood that was covering him, Leo turned away and began walking back towards the cabin. It was time to go collect Mikey and take him home.

TBC ...


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing that Mikey became aware of as he began to wake up was how warm and comfortable he felt. It was like he was floating on a cloud. The next thing he noticed was how dark it was. It wasn’t just like all of the lights had been turned out. Everything was pitch black.

It took Mikey a minute to realized that everything was so dark because he had his eyes closed. With that realization came the desire to remedy the situation and Mikey slowly began to let his eyes flutter open to get used to the light.

The sight that met Mikey’s eyes confused him for a moment. The last thing he remember was being in a cabin and watching Leo possessed by the demon kill a bunch of Purple Dragons before tossing his across the room and then it all went black. Now he was in a very comfortable bedroom that didn’t look anything like the cabin and he had no clue as to how he got there.

Slowly Mikey sat up so that he could take a better look around the room and saw Don sleeping in a chair next to the bed. That was when Mikey realized that he was back at the farmhouse where Don and Raph lived and where Leo had grown up.

“Don,” Mikey whispered hoping to rouse the sleeping turtle. “Donnie.”

The olive green turtle jerked upright at the sound of his name being called. He looked around the room for a moment trying to clear the sleep from his head and focus on his surroundings. Eventually his gaze settled on Mikey as he took in the fact that the younger turtle was now awake and alert.

“Mikey!” Don exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the bedside. “How are you feeling? You’ve been sleeping ever since Leo brought you home a day and a half ago.”

“I think I’m okay,” Mikey said as he pulled the covers back so that he could check the validity of his statement. When his eyes fell on his left bicep Mikey saw that the cut the Purple Dragon had given him had completely vanished. “What happened to the cut on my arm. And my neck and side don’t hurt anymore either.”

Don reached out and put a hand on the distraught turtle’s knee. “Relax Mikey,” Don murmured. “I’m going to go and get Raph and we will explain everything that’s happened since you got back here.”

Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself down as Don stood up and left the room. Things like this had never happened to him before those scientists had kidnapped him from his home in the forest. It was a lot to take in sometimes but at least he’d met two good turtles and one potential love to help him out.

His thoughts were interrupted when Don and Raph came walking back into the bedroom and took a seat on either side of him on the bed. The solid presences at his sides went a long way to helping Mikey relax and give him the assurance that he needed that he was safe.

“Hey there squirt,” greeted Raph. “Nice to see you finally awake. Did you have a nice nap?”

Mikey nodded his head shyly. “I did but I still don’t understand,” Mikey admitted. “I don’t get how I got here and why my injuries are gone. I know I don’t heal that fast.”

“Leo tracked you down while I took care of Donnie,” Raph explained. “He took care of those Purple Dragon scum and brought you home. When he got here he put you in his bed and healed your wounds before saying something about not hurting you again and leaving to go walk through the orchard again.”

Mikey hesitated for a moment before saying, “He threw me across the room. It wasn’t Leo though. The demon was in control and only because I tried to stop him from going after Hun.”

“I think I’ve found a way to force the demon out of Leo’s body,” Don announced to the other two turtles. “I did some research while Mikey and I were in town before the Purple Dragons showed up and I found an old book that talked about demon possession. It also spoke of a way to get rid of a demon.

“The body is only designed to be able to house one spirit. A demon gets around this by fusing their spirit with their host’s. If we can get Leo to fuse his spirit to someone else than that should force the demon out of his body.”

“Well how can we do that?” Raph questioned. “I’m not great with this spiritual mumbo jumbo.”

“The plan I came up with involves you Mikey,” Don said looking at the smaller turtle. “There was a spell in the book for a potion that if drunk by the possessed person and one other person, could fuse their spirits together. The catch is that this can only happen when one’s essence is at its most exposed. It would also bind the two people together for life though. I can understand if you’re not comfortable making that kind of commitment Mikey. I can keep searching if you want.”

“NO!” Mikey exclaimed. “No. I love Leo. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to bring the real him out and to get rid of that parasite that he has inside. He’s been there to protect me even when he had barely met me and if I can do the same for him then that’s what I’ll do.”

A silence settled over the room as everyone took in both Don’s information and Mikey’s admission. Life had been fairly predictable for the past fourteen years and in less than a week Don and Raph had their brother back and Mikey had met three more of his own kind and was no longer alone.

“So how exactly are Mikey and Leo to expose their essences so they can fuse them together?” Raph asked his brainy brother.

“There were three ways that the book talked about,” Don began. “They could both become intoxicated with alcohol or high from drugs. Neither of those ways are very advantageous because they could cause adverse effects when combined with the potion. The third way one’s essence can be exposed is at the point of orgasm during sex.”

Don paused to let what he had just said sink in. “I know you had told Leo before that you wanted more time so the decision is up to you Mikey.”

“I’ll do it,” Mikey said firmly. “I love Leo and I will do whatever it takes to get the real him and to get rid of that parasite that is taking over his body.”

TBC ...


	15. Chapter 15

It took Don four days to gather together everything he would need to make the potion that would allow Mikey to bind himself to Leo for the rest of his life and get rid of the demon that had been possessing his brother’s body for the past fourteen years.

While Don had been making the potion that Mikey would need, Mikey wasn’t sitting idly by. He was using that time to get closer to Leo. This served two purposes. One was that Mikey just wanted to be close to the turtle that had captured his heart and the other reason was to get the demon used to his presence so that it wouldn’t be suspicious when Mikey finally did make his move to save Leo.

During those four days Mikey spent every moment that he could in Leo’s presence. From simple tasks such as gathering eggs from the chicken so that Don wouldn’t have to and helping Raph deal with the cows to going for walks by themselves and sharing a few kisses, Mikey and Leo were never very far apart. Mikey also had gotten to see Leo’s eyes become more and more brown as the days went by.

When the potion was finally ready Mikey couldn’t be more excited. It was finally time to put the plan that he, Don, and Raph had made into action and free Leo once and for all.

The plan that they had come up with was very simple. In order to keep the demon from getting suspicious and catching on to what was going on, Mikey was going to invite Leo out on a picnic and the potion would be hidden inside the emptied and washed out wine bottle that Raph had managed to find just for the occasion.

While Leo had been more than happy to go on a romantic picnic with Mikey things had gotten off to a rocky start when they first left the farmhouse. Don had suggested that when Mikey went to try and force the demon out of Leo, he do it by the pond that the demon had come from in the hopes that it would be drawn back into the water and remain trapped there.

This led to Leo’s eyes suddenly shading completely black when he innocently asked Leo if there were any ponds nearby that they could have their picnic next to. The only thing that saved him was his quick thinking and telling Leo that after having spent so much of his life living near a stream he missed being able to swim around in the water whenever he wanted to and it might be nice for them to do together.

Luckily for Mikey the demon seemed to by the story but Leo’s eyes were very slowly to melt back to the chocolaty brown that Mikey had gotten used to. When they finally got to the pond Mikey ran right up to the edge, careful not to touch the water, and looked into the depths that he planned to send the demon to as Leo unloaded the picnic that they had brought.

“Thank you for bringing me here Leo,” Mikey said as he poured their drink into two glasses.

“It’s my pleasure,” Leo replied. “I can’t think of anyone else that I would rather be on a date with then you.”

Mikey smiled at the sentiment. “I’ve never been on a date before. In fact I’d never done a lot of things before I met you.”

“Well then here’s to many more dates just as happy as this one,” Leo toasted as he raised his glass and drank down the contents.

Mikey copied Leo’s action with his own drink and knew that it was time for him to make his move. Sliding over until his hip was brushing against Leo’s, Mikey tipped his head up and placed a chaste kiss on Leo’s lips. Leo was shocked at first at the boldness of Mikey’s actions but he wasn’t about to complain. Instead he rested one hand on Mikey’s waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

The kiss they shared was one filled with passion and lasted until they both needed to breathe again. They pulled their lips away from each other just long enough to draw a breath before starting another kiss that helped to fuel the fires that were growing inside of both of them.

Slowly Leo brought the hand that had been resting at Mikey waist down a bit to rub at his upper thigh while carefully watching the younger turtle’s expression to see just how far he could push. Leo didn’t want a repeat of what had happened in the apple orchard by going too far too fast.

“Mikey,” Leo whispered huskily. “Mikey we need to stop now or I don’t think I’ll be about to later and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t hurt me Leo,” Mikey said with all of the assurance in the world. “And I never said I wanted you to stop.”

Mikey followed his words with another kiss before pulling back to see if Leo had understood his meaning. Leo understood perfectly and proceeded to run his tongue along Mikey’s lips asking for permission to enter and explore.  
Mikey’s lips quickly parted under the questing tongue as he allowed Leo to lead the kiss. A small churr issued from Mikey’s chest and was quickly answered by one of Leo’s own.

It didn’t take Leo long before he was guiding Mikey down onto his back as the older turtle hovered over him. When Mikey invitingly spread his legs Leo didn’t waste any time in moving in between them and settling down plastron to plastron.

While Leo enjoyed exploring Mikey’s mouth, Mikey’s hands were busy exploring every inch of Leo that they could reach. This included Leo’s lower plastron where they soft cartilage that protected his cock was begin to strain to hold back Leo’s hardening erection.

Pretty soon Leo wasn’t able to hold back any longer and he dropped down into Mikey’s playful hands. He wasn’t about to let Mikey have all of the fun though and Leo quickly turned his attention to Mikey’s hidden erection and getting it to come out and play.

With a loud churr Mikey released himself into Leo’s capable hands and the older turtle started to run his hand from base to tip and back down spreading the precome that was leaking out of the head. Once Leo had a handful of the liquid, he reached a hand down to find the tight entrance that Mikey’s tail usually concealed from the world.

When he found the tight ring of muscles Leo used the precome that he had gathered on his hand to begin prepping the smaller turtle to take in something a lot big. Once Leo deemed Mikey to be properly stretched he reached for his own organ and batted Mikey’s hand away so he could slick himself up before lining up with the entrance he had just been teasing and pushing himself inside.

The tight feeling that surrounded Leo was one of the best things that he had ever felt. It made him want to just pound into the smaller turtle to seek his own pleasure. The wince on Mikey’s face was the only thing holding him back though it was a close call.

The demon inside of him didn’t care one bit about Mikey’s comfort and urged Leo on regardless. Only Leo’s own iron will let him force the demon back as he waited for Mikey to show that he was ready. When Mikey finally gave him the signal Leo started off slow to get them both used to the feeling before picking up the pace and making sure to hit the bundle of nerves inside of Mikey that would have him seeing stars.

Higher and higher they both rose in their pleasure as Leo continued to thrust in and out at a strong pace and managing to hit Mikey’s prostate each time. The tightness of Mikey’s inner walls clamping down on Leo and Leo’s firm grip surrounding Mikey’s erection was making it difficult for either of them to hold back from their approaching orgasms.

Mikey could feel a pressure inside of him as he followed his instincts and pushed up to smother his cry of release in Leo’s mouth in a deep kiss just as they both exploded, Leo inside of Mikey and Mikey all over their plastrons.

As they trembled and shook through their climaxes it felt to Mikey like he was in two places at once. He was in his own body laying beneath Leo but it also felt like he was inside Leo looking down at himself. At the same time he could feel another presence trying to push him out of his new space inside of Leo.

Mikey knew without a doubt that this had to be the demon that had been possessing and controlling his love for so long and he wasn’t about to let that monster win now. Gathering all of the strength that he had, Mikey pushed back as hard as he could.

It was a tough battle though. The demon had, had fourteen years to dig his roots deep into Leo and he wasn’t about to be pushed out so easily. Just as Mikey was beginning to feel himself weaken and begin to fear that he wouldn’t be strong enough to win, he felt two strong arms wrap around him and help him to push.

Just by feel, Mikey knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Leo that was there helping him and working to save himself from the evil that had come to reside in his body. The demon didn’t stand a chance against their combined strength and together Leo and Mikey were able to push its presence out of Leo’s body once and for all.

That same push also sent Mikey falling back into his own body to stare up at the turtle that had just become his lover and mate. For a moment the two of them just laid there with Leo still on top of and inside Mikey as they let what had just happened sink in. As Mikey gazed up at Leo he was amazed to see two perfectly brown eyes staring down at him with the only black being that of the pupil.

A tear fell from one of Leo’s eyes as the realization that he was finally free sank in. Surging down he took Mikey’s lips with his own as he poured all of his love and thankfulness into that one kiss. Mikey answered with equal passion, so happy now that he and Leo were now both free and together and nothing could rip them apart.

TBC …


	16. Chapter 16 Finale

Leo couldn’t remember ever feeling as content as he did in this very moment hovering over Mikey at the pond’s edge. Mikey made him feel whole in a way that sharing a body with the demon never had. As long as he lived, Leo never wanted this feeling to end.

Eventually their bodies began to cool down from the raging inferno that they had felt while they were making love together and they felt it was time to leave. As Leo stood up and reached out a hand to help Mikey to his feet, he couldn’t help but glance behind him to look at the water.

Just below the surface a dark shadow surged and rolled angrily. Wasting no more time on the shadow, Leo took Mikey’s hand in his as they began to walk home. The demon had taken the past fourteen years from him and he wasn’t about to give it another minute.

As they walked hand in hand Leo couldn’t help but compare how he felt now to how he had when he had been possessed. When the demon had been a part of him, Leo had always felt cold. Now all he could sense was Mikey, not just next to him but inside him as well.

Mikey’s spirit was nothing like that of the demon’s. The younger turtle was warm and welcoming and felt like he had always been a part of Leonardo. The part that the forest green turtle had always been missing and now had been found. Now that Le had found his love and the missing part of himself, he was never going to let Mikey go.

The walk back home reminded Leo of the night that he had first agreed to allow the demon inside of him but there were stark differences between now and then and that was a huge comfort to Leo. This time he was moving at a walk instead of a run and the sun shining down on him and the feeling of absolute panic was missing.

Beyond just the obvious differences, Leo felt completely different. The whole reasons that he had ended up walking in the forest that night was because of his desire to leave home and start his own life on his own. Now the only place in the world that he could picture himself being was with his brothers and lover in the house that he had grown up in.

Leo couldn’t wait to get to the farmhouse and great his brothers freely for the first time since this whole fiasco had started. He knew that he had been distant and frightening to Raph and Don ever since he had returned to them but he hoped that now that he was free he’d be able to start healing their relationship so that they could be a family once more.

The only thing that Leo wished for that he couldn’t have would be to have his father back just so that he could show him that everything had been fixed and that he had his son back now. All Leo could hope for was that his father somehow knew this even in the afterlife.

The future looked a whole lot brighter to Leo now. After all, he no longer had a demon inside of him. Now he had an angel.

END


End file.
